


Soldier, Poet, King

by Taylor_Draws_Alot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gun Violence, Half-Elves, Minor Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford, Minor The Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Modern Era, Modern Thedas, Other, POV The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Parent The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Pre-Canon, Protective The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Shooting Guns, Sweet The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Tal-Vashoth The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Trans Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor_Draws_Alot/pseuds/Taylor_Draws_Alot
Summary: In a modern world of Thedas only so much can change and happen. Follow Inquisitor Asala Adaar through his odd adventures. His journey is only just starting, and he has a few surprises for all who choose to listen.Let's watch as an Orlesian pub changes his whole life in one night.If you like Dad Bull this is the story for you.(Explicit because The Iron Bull is in this story.. You know why.)(Yes this is named after the Oh Hello's Song)
Relationships: Iron Bull/Mage(s), Male Adaar/Iron Bull, Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull
Kudos: 6
Collections: Dragon Age Inquisition





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Asala is trans. A soft transboy. It's a modern world with guns and stuff, if you dont like AUs this isnt for you.

Asala was different from the other Vashoth children. He wanted to run and play with them but any time he tried their mother's would usher off his playmates. He was smaller, that's true, his muscles refused to grow in correctly. He was much more lean than the other boys, the same boys who scoffed at him and told him they refused to play. 

Asala's ears had been longer than the other Vashoth kids. They droop when he's sad and they spring up when he's happy, some even catch them twitching at random noises. His horns didn't grow more than a set of pathetic nubs and his eyes were so big, one would think he could see in the dark. Freckles litter his skin in beautiful patterns but no matter how hard he tried to make them stand out, people only notice those strange ears and stubby horns. 

One day Asala asked his Tama, "Why am I so different from the other kids?" 

"Your father is a very different person from theirs, you resemble Revas and they dislike it." She would tell him. 

Asala would then go to his father and look up at his pointed ears and tender smile, "How can I help you Da'len?" 

"The others say I'm weird, but Tama says I just look you Da." He replies with a saddened tone. 

His father thinks for a moment before smiling down at the child. His reply came in an almost lovesick tone, "If Kasaanda says it is so, then it is Ma Vhenan."

This reply did not please Asala, neither of them did. Since the both of his parents decided to not tell him, he decided to find out on his own.

One day, after his 16th birthday Asala slowly he made his way around the kids, and even some adults in their small camp. One by one they each stated what they didn't like about Asala. His hair was too shiny, his horns too small for one who was 16. He was too short, too scrawny for others. His green eyes unsettled some of the Vashoth kids. Some even hinted at this hatred stimmed from Asala being Aqun-athlok.

Each person the young man asked made him hate himself more, and more. Finally he asks an old woman, she used to be a Saarebas and even she had a complaint. 

The woman opens her freed lips and tells Asala something he thought he would never hear. "You should never had existed. An elf and a Tal-Vashoth child is something that had never been heard of. Your mother and your father have no idea what they created. A saarebas who carries the magic of an elf? It's unheard of. Stick close to me and I will show you many tricks."

Asala held his side and looked down to his feet. His mind wondered on whether to take the offer or not. He was given twenty-four hours to decide. Of course he pondered every second. 

The next day Saarebas wondered if Asala would even show himself, but a smile rose to her face when he did. 

Over the years Asala learned to never use his magical abilities unless he has no choice, the templars are cruel. He learned how to use a sword and a shield from his father, and from his mother he learned the way of the dagger. 

The Valo-Kas came through and treated Asala well, and that wasn't about to change anytime soon. His parents followed him, joining the group themselves. They all travelled together to a small town in Orlais, unaware another mercenary group resided there temporarily. 


	2. Chapter One- Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its 6 years before the conclave, and Asala runs into a mercenary band in some shithole town of Orlais.

Asala had been tired. Days of travelling in a car is in no way comfortable, especially if you work a binder. Every time the caravan stops for food or gas Asala would switch between on, or off. He would fidget if he wasn't driving, annoy his Tama, sing with his Da. He would shoot texts to random ass members of the Valo-Kas and avoid texts from Kaariss who's flirting and poetry never ended. The group only kept him around because he is one hell of a shot when it came to a rifle, or was it because they could pick on him?

"Asala. Imekari. You're 24. You're an adult. Can you please stop snickering like a child?" Kasaanda asks with an irritated voice. Her golden eyes stare into her child's soul as he holds back laughter. 

"Sorry Tama!" Asala apologizes as he clears his throat. "Hissra just sent the funniest thing and Kaariss is throwing a fit! Be prepared to listen to them scream at each other. That reminds me, Shokrakar said we are taking a break to grab some grub and maybe a goodnights rest. She said leave all your guns in the car unless it's a boot gun, or a belly gun."

Revas groans as he tucks a gun into the back of his pants. He pulls on a coat to hide it and leans back. "Remember, no heavy drinking and no fooling around. If you find a job here in town tell us or Shokrakar. Got it? OH and just in case, braid your hair? We don't want it caught on every thing in existence, again." 

The young man had been mimicking his father, not just in action but in groaning. "Yes Da." He replies before braiding his hair and throwing it into a bun. 

They drove a bit longer before they reached a tavern. It had a couple floors, one for rooming and the other for eating and drinking. There had been a few Van's out front but that's all. Nothing was too impressive and the place was a dump. Ran down, need of a new paint. Hell if the sign wasn't on you would think the place was shut down.

Once inside? That was a different story. Inside was in fact impressive, like stepping into a completely different building. 

The people all seemed happy and cheerful, the walls looked like they had a fresh coat of paint, and the place was clean. That isn't what stuck out. What stuck out was the man in the corner with a wide set of horns and an eyepatch. He wore a button up under a jacket, he probably had no choice shirt wise. He had a beautiful grey-blue eye, and a smile that could kill even. The strongest soldier. Across his chest, under the jacket a harness can be seen, the poor guy must have shoulder problems. Asala looks to his hands and feels his face turn a deep shade of red. The size of dinner plates they were, except for a missing fingertip or two.

It took Asala a moment to realize this man looked like he was sizing up the Valo-Kas, the same way one would their enemies. He was of course smart to act fast. The half-elf halt-trips over himself as he scrambles to be closer to this mysterious man. He takes a seat next to him on a bar stool and gives the stranger a sweet smile. "Shanedan. My name is Asala, and I can't help but notice you as soon as I walked in."

The mysterious man stared at Asala for a moment, his eyes studying his strange features. His long ears, stubby horns. This was the most pathetic Vashoth he had met but at least he was pretty to look at. He holds out a big hand and shoots Asala a smirk, "The Iron Bull. Don’t think I’ve seen you here before.” His voice was that of sweet honey and smoother than the surface of a well made blade, the depth was enough to vibrate every bone in Asala’s chest. It was almost like the siren’s song, luring Asala further into the deep dark sea, ready to be devoured while a blissful smile was placed on his lips.

The Iron Bull awkwardly looked down to his hand a time or two. 

"OH! Right." Asala takes the hand and shivers, calloused hands of an experienced warrior? He should be scared, but he wasn't. He should be terrified of the giant man that sat across from him, but no fear was found. "It's uh. Our first time here! We are going back to the free marches soon, but you know food and sleep is needed and sleeping in a car is uncomfortable.."

Bull chuckles and pulls his hand away from the nervous young man. With two fingers he calls over the pretty bartender who wore a short black dress. "Hey Ruby? Mind getting me two.." His voice stops as he looks at Asala. Those grey-blue eyes stare into Asala's soul for a moment before he sighs, "Wait. How old are you?" 

Asala blushes and crosses his arms, "Twenty-four.. If I was underage would I be in here? It's a bar!" 

"Well. You are small for your age, it didn't strike until I was ordering the drink." He defends. 

Asala laughs nervously and looks over at his father. Suddenly he remembers how Saarebas told him to never share what he was, the fact he was some sort of freak accident. "I uh.. Yeah. I never ate my veggies, y'know?" 

Bull could tell how nervous Asala got on the subject of age, so instead of pushing him he changed the subject. He orders two drinks, and looks over to the strange young man next to him. They exchanged a few words before they finally start to relax. 

Eventually the pair wound up laughing together, a story about The Iron Bull being covered in tar and chicken feathers was what brought the pair to a giggling fit. 

"And so- Krem spent the next few weeks picking down feathers from his hair! It was hilarious! We would be sparring and suddenly a tiny feather would distract him enough to catch a blow! Poor kid." He laughs out, shaking his head. 

Asala shakes his head and thinks, "Oh! Okay so. Once there was this job we had to kill a giant. Fighting those damn things is so hard it's not even funny so what we did instead of fight it was we trapped it and to make it easier. Seemed like a good idea at first right? Well wrong! Instead of tripping it and tying its legs down, it broke the chain and proceeded to chase us. I thought I'd die before I finally made it to the jeep. It set a foot on the roof of the jeep and as I slammed the gas its legs went into the air like a bloody cartoon character! We didn't even get to kill it, it dies of brain damage we think. From hitting its head."

The Iron Bull looked dumb founded before he asks, "Was it anything like that old cartoon? You know with the cat and the mouse?"

"Tom and Jerry? Oh hell yeah it was!" 

At that the giant man starts laughing. When he finally stops the bartender pours another drink and sighs, "Bull, it's last-call. Drink up and leave okay?" 

His eye widened for a moment before he knocked back the shot. Once down he turns to Asala and smirks, "So, Asala. It's last-call.. Would you be interested in joining me in my room?"

With a blush Asala grows a small smile. That smile turns into a smirk as Bull leans down and captures his lips. He leans into the kiss with a new burning sensation starting to rise. "Alright." He says as he pulls away, "I'll join you. Only if you promise to not break me."

With a boisterous laugh, Bull lifts his prize and carries him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is smut and story line but mostly smut.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to be a Beta reader tell me!


End file.
